


When Things Go Boom: The Story of Another Destroyer

by Lauren_kun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_kun/pseuds/Lauren_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan, a fourteen year old girl, joins the military as a State Alchemist. Placed under Roy Mustang, the Colonel orders Edward to watch over her. Within haunted eyes, the girl's past remains buried. Why is her alchemy so close to the Crimson Alchemists'? And will the brothers be able to help her with her dark past while they continue their search for the Philosophers stone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Things Go Boom: The Story of Another Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I just have some REALLY IMPORTANT THINGS to say before you start reading, SO DON'T SKIP THIS:
> 
> -This takes place in Brotherhood, but I might take minor ideas from FMA, or even modifying ideas from either. So if you see something new or "wrong" just roll with it. If it really bothers you, feel free to message me!  
> -The story takes place roughly around episode 30, so THERE ARE SPOILERS TO THE ANIME AND MANGA! WATCH OUT!  
> -I am constantly going back to "done" chapters and changing things (mostly minor) in them. So if something doesn't add up, try going back in the story and seeing if I changed it. You can also just message me.  
> -Sometimes, when I post a chapter, I'm not actually done with it, rather I just needed to stop for a while. If this happens I'll make it clear that it is not really the end.  
> -Please please PLEASE review or comment. Even just a :) just to let me know there's at least one person out there that enjoying it. It really means the world to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading all that! Now, please enjoy my story!

"What do you want, Colonel?" Edward stood impatiently in front of Mustang.  
"Haven't you heard, Fullmetal? There's a new State Alchemist-"  
"Yeah, I heard. There was a big uproar because he's almost as young as I was." He stared at the dark-haired man in front of him, getting more agitated by the second. "Listen, is there a reason I'm here? Because I've got better things do to than waste my time-" Mustang waved his hand in the air, a lazy smile on his face.  
"Yes, of course you do Fullmetal. But I think you'll take an interest in this one if you will just let me finish." The smirk melted off his face, suddenly replaced by a look of seriousness that Ed had only seen him wear in battle. "Take a seat, would you? I don't think your going to like what I'm going to say next." The boy narrowed his golden eyes at the superior officer, but obeyed his request, lowering slowly into the seat behind him. Beside him, Al glanced at his brother, but didn't speak. Usually, when Ed met with the Colonel, he tried to say as little as possible. It's not like he was scared of Mustang, but he was pretty sure that the man was doing them a favor by letting Al in on these military meetings at all. Plus, Ed would most likely say whatever Al was thinking anyway, if a little blunter.  
The Colonel continued. "First off, she's a girl not a boy. The first female State Alchemist, in fact. But that's not really important."  
"Then what is it, Colonel? Spit it out already."   
"She doesn't need a transmutation circle."  
Ed's world spun for a moment, and his face turned white. Memories of his own mistake came flashing back. Blood, the Truth, and the creature that was supposed to be his mother dieing slowly, alone on the floor. Ed was suddenly very thankful for the chair underneath him.  
"So another idiot stupid enough to preform the taboo?" Ed replied, masking his horror with a humorless smile. "They just keep on comin', huh?" Mustang didn't smile back; instead he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desktop and folding his hands.  
"And that's not even the interesting part. Her alchemy, it's almost the exact same as Zolf Kimbley's."  
Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Kimbley? You mean that nut who blew up his own men in Ishval?"  
"That's the one."  
Al, shaken more easily than Ed or Mustang, forgot his vow of silence. "But then why would the military instate her? Couldn't she be a liability?" Mustang leaned back, letting the tension in his body glide away. He smiled dryly, putting his hands up in a fake, arrogant questioning type of way.   
"Why does the military do anything? She's powerful, so it doesn't matter that she's a kid," he gave Edward a meaningful glance, "or that she could end up just like Kimbley did: crazy and behind bars. And there's no connection between her and Kimbley, at least not that we could find."  
"It's not her age that I'm concerned about. I was younger than her when I joined. Hell, your the one who gave me the chance!" Edward found his own hands in the air, gesturing to the man who seemed to be accusing his choices.  
"Yeah, and look how great that turned out. How many times have you almost died? You must be in the triple digits by now." Mustang grinned that cocky grin he was famous for, but Ed only snorted.  
"How'd she get the idea to instate anyway? And what's this gotta do with me?" Al perked up at his brother's questions. Once again the grin slid off the Colonel's face. Although this time, instead of being replaced by a deadly serious expression, a look of sheer exhaustion hit. And it hit hard.   
"She heard of me helping you, actually. And then she just wouldn't leave me alone! Finally I helped her, but only by telling her what she needed to know about the test and when the next one was. I finally thought she was out of my hair until they enlisted her under me.” He paused, taking a breath. “And that's where you two come in." A mischievous glint shown in the man's dark eyes, and Edward suddenly got an awful felling in his gut. If that bastard Colonel was getting amusement out of this, it was not going to turn out well for the Elrics.  
"You're going to watch over her." Ed sprung up from his chair, sending it skidding backwards.  
"No way! I'm no babysitter."  
"That's an order, Fullmetal. It shouldn't be that hard, anyway. She's looking for the Philosophers stone, too."  
Seeing that Ed's anger was about to make their situation worse, Alphonse once again stepped in. "Did she tell you why she was looking for it?" Mustang shrugged.  
"I didn't ask. She wasn't letting up about anything from her past, not even why she signed up in the first place. I doubt she's going to reveal anything of importance to me."  
Exasperated, Ed finally held down his anger for a moment. "Why us, then? You sure as hell have other people who could keep her safer than we can." That damn grin slithered back on Mustang's face, making Ed scowl even deeper.  
"Well, I figure that the three of you just might add up to one, rational, maybe even responsible adult." Ed opened his mouth to comment, but Mustang didn't give him the chance. "Plus, she's new to this. And she doesn't have a companion to help her through it."   
Ed thought about that for a moment. It was true that Alphonse played a major role in Ed's sanity. It wasn't even a question if he would have been able to go through the stuff he did without his brother there to support him.  
Still, Ed had his own priorities, and having an extra person might hinder his quest. "You bastard Colonel, I don't-"  
"Or for gods sake, Edward, give her a chance! Or better yet, obey an order for once!" Mustang had also stood up, towering over the small boy.  
Ed remained standing. "Well maybe if your order's weren't so goddamn stu-" For the second time, Edward was interrupted, but this time by a sharp knock on the inner offices door. Mustang took a deep breath, calming himself. Through the door, he heard a male voice call, "She's here, Colonel Mustang, sir. Can we come in?" Mustang glanced at Ed, who had his mouth open in shock, most likely not expecting his new teammate to be arriving so soon.  
To not be heard through the door, Mustang whispered to his subordinate, "Close it, will you? I don't want her to think I've stuck her with a drooling idiot." Ed snapped out of his stupor and closed his mouth, glaring at Mustang. Before he could do anything more, however, Mustang hollered back, "Sure, come on in."  
With all of his team spread out all over Amestris, a tall man unfamiliar to the brothers strode in, followed by who Ed assumed to be the new State Alchemist. She had dark brown hair, cut sharply before it hit her shoulders, with bangs swept to the side and a kind smile on her face, if a slightly uncomfortable one. She wasn't muscular, but she looked agile and quick on her feet.  
And even though Ed hated the thought of it, she looked to be three or four inches taller than his solid five feet.  
Everything about her was held in a friendly, easygoing way. Except for her eyes. Ed had seen those eyes often, many years ago. They were haunted and mournful; the eyes of someone who mistakes they would never forgive themselves for.  
She wore a black jacket, covering her arms, with her left hand shoved into the pocket. Her right hand hung loosely by her side. Al stood up, standing a little behind his brother.  
Creak creak. Ed blinked. He was sure he hadn't moved, yet he had heard the clank of automail. And besides, his limbs wouldn't make that much noise. Winry wouldn't allow it.  
"Edward, this is Joan Milton, the Fuse Alchemist." Mustang said, walking out of behind his desk. "Joan, Edward." The girl shifted her weight, clearly not liking her situation. Rolling her shoulder back, Ed heard it again.  
Creeeaaak.   
His eyes shifted to her exposed hand, but met flesh. So her left arm was automail? Could that be what the Truth took?   
"How's it goin'?" She asked, clearly forcing herself to act casual.  
"Well, I heard you annoyed the hell out of him," Ed replied, tilting his head to Mustang, "So great." Joan grinned at Ed, eyes flicking up to the Colonel's for a moment. She looked defiantly at him, with her chin held high, her eyes challenging. What had the Colonel done to set her off?  
"Well, now that you've met, you can get going. I have work to do." The man said, sitting back down. The man new to Mustang's team showed them out, and soon they were exiting the building entirely, Joan's right hand holding her small, black suitcase.  
"I thought girls had a lot of stuff. What's with the lone baggage?" Ed asked easily, while Al whispered, "Brother, that's rude!"  
"Yeah?" Joan said, eyes gleaming with amusement. "I thought long hair was for girls, too."  
"Fine," Ed said laughing, "don't tell me." Awkward silence filled the air, only interrupted by the creaking of automail and the thud of Al's foot steps as they walked. Now that they had had their meeting with the Colonel, they could leave. In fact, they had already discussed on heading to Central Library, saying that Joan could check out sections only open to the military. She had agreed on the location, saying they she had no other ideas.  
Of course, the brothers had already thoroughly examined everything alchemy related and were looking for something less well-known: Alkahestry. Below Central, when they were fighting the homunculi, the strange being called “Father” had somehow canceled out their alchemy, along with some local alchemists. But that May-girl and Scar had still been able to transmute, which meant they needed to find one of them and learn. Being that Scar is a wanted murderer, they decided to search for the girl.  
However, Joan's arrival wasn't expected, and they didn't know if she could be trusted or not.   
"I didn't catch your name, now that I think about it," she mentioned now, turning half way to Alphonse. "Although I'd guess you're his brother." Surprise hit the siblings, although Al still responded with a polite, "You're right. I'm Alphonse Elric."  
It was Ed who asked the question they were both thinking. "How the hell did you know that?"  
The girl scoffed. "Oh, please. I may be from a small town, but some news does get out there. There were a couple short articles about the youngest State Alchemist ever." Mustang had also updated her about the brothers, including that Al had no flesh and bones, but Joan decided not to mention that, for now. She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "But it didn't say that you were looking for the stone. Or why." The hint was clear, although Ed was sure she hadn't tried to be subtle.  
"We're going to get our bodies back!" Al chorused, but for Ed got the chance to tell his companion off for being a hypocrite.  
"What about you?" Ed asked, hoping that because they had revealed something so would she. "I've got a someone counting on me, waiting for me to fix my mistake." She said lightly, despite the weight the words should have held.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Sir?"  
Mustang looked up from his paperwork, which he had procrastinated on until the day before it was due, and looked up at his new subordinate. "Yes, Second Lieutenant Brax?”   
The man looked uncomfortable, as if it was taking all his willpower not to break his stiff posture and shift from foot to foot.   
“I have to ask; why did you put those three together?"   
Mustang put his pen down, looking seriously at the man. "I meant what I said to Fullmetal. Even by just knowing the girl a few days, she is so much like both of them. I think they'll work well together. Not to mention that she seems to have Al's rational, which will help keep Edward out of trouble." But that wasn't the only reason. Bradley had approved her more quickly then most, and even just for the few days she had been in Central, Mustang had noticed him keeping a closer eye on her then what was normal. It worried him. However, he couldn't tell Brax that.  
The Lieutenant let his face soften for a moment, saying quietly, "Her eyes..."  
Mustang nodded, knowing what he too saw. "I know." They look like Edward's.  
"I wonder what happened to her? She's too young to know that kind of pain. Children should never have those eyes."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Joan hadn't considered why the Elrics wanted to go to Central Library. It never crossed her mind that they had most likely seen everything remotely related to alchemy that was in there. She was simply too excited about searching through the most well renown collection of books in Amestris to wonder about their ambitions.  
Edward had been concerned about her hanging around the brothers, but as soon as they entered the building Joan had gleefully raced off to do her own studying.   
Surprised, the brothers watched her dart away through the library, glancing around at the impressive building every couple of steps.   
The Elrics went to work with the same determination. Al grabbed a couple promising books and left to work at a table, while Ed sat down between two shelves that would hopefully hold some answers. But after three hours of reading, nothing of any significance had been found.   
Ed shut the book he had been reading with a clap, dust flying up in a tiny cloud. “No use. What is there so little information an alkahestry?” He stood up, grabbing the pile of books next to him, and turned to face the shelf to return them. As he started to put them away, he muttered, “At this rate I'm thinkin' we might as well go to Xing.” Another book slid in with a small tap as it hit the back of the shelf. “It would be hard. Crossing the dessert in automail sounds hot.”  
Suddenly, the space around Edward darkened several shades; it was as if a thin sheet had been thrown over him. Ed blinked and looked up, straight into the face of Major Armstrong, whose impressive height was just enough for his head to fall just above the shelf. Startled, Ed fell back, tripping on his own feet and landing up on the ground. The books he hadn't put away fell around him.   
“What the-?!”  
“Ah ha, there you are Edward Elric! I've found you!” Then, as something only the Major would do, Armstrong parted the shelves, stepped through them, and closed the gap behind him. Huge roars came from the bookshelves as they drug across the floor.   
Build like a brick wall, Armstrong easily toward over everyone; not to mention enormous muscles were easily visible, even when his shirt was on.  
“You...” Ed sputtered. “Dammit Major, what do ya want!?” His voice quickly raised to a yell.  
Armstrong places a finger on his lips, glancing to either side. “Shh! This is a library, you know. Quiet!”  
Before Edward got the chance to tell him what a brawn-for-brains hypocrite he was, Armstrong knelt next to the boy, leaning over him so that he was finally level. Lowing his voice to a low type of grumble, he said, “I understand you're after a certain Xingese girl who possesses a strange black and white cat.”   
“Yeah...” Ed said slowly, squinting suspiciously. “But how do you know that?”   
Armstrong sat back a bit. “Colonel Mustang informed me; I'm running errands for him today.” He flicked his eyes around a bit more, turning his head, making sure they weren't being overheard. “The word is the girl is headed north. According to an eye witness, she departed by train from East City very recently.   
Edward grinned, excitement and determination shining in his eyes. “North, huh? Now that's some information I can act on!” Edward turned, gathering the scattered books in his arms, and stood. “I appreciate it, Major! And thank the Colonel for me too.”  
But as Ed turned away to tell Alphonse, he felt a strong, calloused hand on his shoulder. “Hold on a second; there's more.”  
Ed faced him, taking a letter from his hand. “Take this.”  
Edward looked over the envelope. My Sister was scrawled on the front in neat cursive, and the back was sealed with wax. “What is it?”  
“A letter of introduction,” Armstrong paused, pressing his lips together. His voice turned sober, less like his usually exuberant self. “but it might not be much use. First thing, see her.“  
“Her who? What do ya mean?” Ed's mind whirled from the onslaught of information.  
“Even further north than Northern Command,” Armstrong rumbled, “you'll find an officer nicknamed The Northern Wall of Briggs, who defends our border; Major General Armstrong.”  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Al sighed, looking away from the open book he had rested on the table. “I cant find any details about alkahestry!” Al thought back the small Xingese girl, and how amazing fighting skills were. “That May-girl's use of long range alchemy was pretty impressive. I wish I could use it.” He looked down at his heads, feeling frustration creep in. “I should have asked her more about it when we were at Dr. Knox's place. Ling did say it was specialized for the medical field...” he let that thought drift as he heard Ed running down the hall.  
“Al!” Ed yelled as his feet slapped the floor. “Hey Al! Get ready, we're heading north!”  
“Quiet Brother, this is a library! And what's up north?”  
“May apparently. Major Armstrong just gave me the lead.” Ed grinned, excited information he could actually work with. For a moment Al was excited too, but then a thought occurred to him.  
“But Brother, what about Joan? She doesn't know anything about...” Al glanced around anxiously, before saying “...what's been going on.”  
In reality, he meant the Homunculi's mysterious plan, and how Amestris was ruled by one of them. And now they that Führer Bradley was using Winry as a hostage they couldn't risk telling their own teammate.   
Ed frown in thought, looking away. “Oh yeah, you're right.” A moment of silent contemplation rang while the brothers pondered the issue.   
Stepping out from between two shelves, Joan appeared, mild curiosity on her face. “Right about what?”  
Both boys jumped, turning to face her. Ed said something really intelligent like “Joan! We, ah, umm-” But before he could blunder on, Al interjected.   
“I was just telling Ed about some stuff I'd been reading about the Philosopher's Stone. It sounds like it's in the North.”  
Joan's eyebrows shot up, and she blinked a couple of times. She hadn't expected to get a lead so soon. “Really?” she asked before she paused and added, “How can you trust a book on something so current? Won't the information be out-dated?”   
By now Ed had regained his composure, and he shook his head. “The Stone's supposed to be ancient. If anything mentions a place where it might have been, there's a chance it'll still be there.”   
Joan smiled, replying, “Alright, let's go!”  
***8****  
They sat together on the train, the brothers on one side and Joan on the other. The booths were comfy, with red padding on the back and on the seats. Ed, up late the night before, had fallen asleep against the window with his ever-present red coat bunched up as a pillow, and was snoring softly.  
It was too hot on the train for the black jacket the girl was wearing, but she didn't want to take it off. Although Joan knew automail was no new idea to the siblings, she still hated to be looked at like she was disabled. Like she was less of what she once was. But it was just so damn hot.  
Al could see her dilemma, even though he couldn't feel the temperature on the train himself. The girl looked wildly unconformable with her face being so flushed and moisture glistening on her forehead. And, just like Edward, he also guessed that her left arm wasn't flesh, but he didn't know a way of going about telling her. So far, he had hoped that the girl wouldn't be able to stand the heat and that she would take the damn thing off herself, but she was astonishingly stubborn.  
"I, uh, know about your arm. I heard it earlier." Al shifted I his seat, hoping he wasn't being too blunt.  
Joan, obviously surprised, uttered a small, "Oh" before composing herself. She then added, "I guess there's no point in keeping this on, then." She pealed the large piece of clothing off of her, bunching it in a pile on her own section of window-seat. Underneath she wore a simple dark green tank top, which complemented her hazel eyes.  
The metal limb looked a lot like Eds, but rusted, cracked, and covered in dents. The port climbed farther up than Ed's too, ending just past where her neck started. Joan laid her metal hand on her lap, palm up, before slowly closing it into a fist. Al could hear the creak much more distinctly now then he ever did before. The fingers shook like leaves, and it looked hard to move them at all.  
"When did you last get that thing updated? It looks like you showered with acid." Ed's voice startled her out of her trance, and she scowled, all the while knowing what he said was true.  
"I don't have any money, and odd jobs can only do some much."  
"Well then I've got some good news for you!" Ed pulled out his silver pocket watch, dangling it in front of the girl. "You're with the military now! And they'll reimburse you for everything you need -including automail."  
Joan made a face. "Yeah, but I don't like using that money. It feels dirty, and just wrong, you know?"  
"Then you can buy yourself a hotel room with a shower afterward."  
"That's not what I meant."  
Ed sighed impatiently. "Well, you need that arm in order to create alchemic reactions. Mustang will force you to if you don't now."  
Joan scoffed. "That man can't force me do to anything."  
"What do you have against the Colonel?" Al asked, wanting to change the topic.  
"He called me a little kid. I'm no child." Ed could see that Al was trying to move past the subject of Joan's automail, but he wouldn't let it go just yet.  
"Joan, as State Alchemists, we are always fighting.”  
"He's right," Al agreed. “I'm sure there's someone who can repair it at Briggs.”  
"You don't want to be handicapped, so just get it fixed," Ed said, ending his case.  
"I'm not handicapped!" She stood up, her voice close to a yell, and people in the booths around them turned, giving her dirty looks. "I can move it just fine!" To prove her point, she raised her arm and flicked her wrist. Without saying anything, Ed reached up, and with a sharp movement, wrenched her hand backward. A cord split with a loud snap!, making her entire arm fall limp. She stared at him for a second, her mouth falling open.  
"What did you do that for, ya' little shrimp!?" She was yelling now, but the people looked more alarmed than angry.  
"Now you have to get it- What did you call me, you stupid brat?"


End file.
